Breakfast?
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Severus know's its going to hurt. He's braced for it to hurt. But is it?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge List at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Breakfast?**

* * *

He was in a strange bed, with a weight that was surely another body resting on his arm, pressed fully along his side. Hair tickled his cheek, and soft breathing filled his ears.

As memories of the night before filled his mind, Severus barely managed to hold in a groan. This was probably going to bite him on the ass.

* * *

Severus entered the ballroom, slipping through the doors unnoticed. He didn't want to be here, but Albus had given him little choice in the matter. He glanced around, wondering at which table of imbeciles he would be forced to sit, and barely managed to subdue a groan when Sybil Trelawney caught his eye and called his name, pointing to the empty seat beside her.

He'd kill Albus for this!

As he moved across the room, a flash of indigo caught his eye, and he found himself staring into the emerald eyes of his once greatest irritant, Harry Potter.

The younger man offered him a small smile, nodding to the seat beside him in invitation. Looking between Potter's table, and Trelawney's, the choice was an easy one to make, and seconds later, he was seating himself beside the boy wonder.

Not quite a 'boy' any more.

Gold cutlery lined the table, along with gold plates and gold goblets, overkill if ever he'd seen it, and he almost snorted when he saw Potter looking at the set up with distaste.

"I saved you a seat here as soon as I heard you'd been talked into attending by Albus. I rather thought that if you were forced to sit over there, there would be blood shed before the nights end."

"And you thought your own company would be better?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrow.

Potter smiled, and no dammit, Severus didn't enjoy the sight of that aimed in his direction, he didn't!

"I figured you were probably more used to being irritated by me, than by the resident psychic and the pandering pillocks of the junior potion league," Potter replied. "By all means, go and join them. I'll be sure to use this gold monstrosity -" he pointed to his plate - "to keep the blood from staining my robes when it starts flying."

Severus snorted before he could stop himself, amused. He nodded his head, conceding the point, and glanced around the room. There was an abundance of orange and black decorations, skulls and bats, the usual Halloween fair.

Nothing like the tasteful decorations that were used at Hogwarts, but really, for a Ministry function, what could he expect really?

"Ghastly, isn't it?" Potter asked, gesturing to the decorations. "Hermione tried to tone them down but… well. Clearly she failed."

"Actually, I didn't," Granger herself said, walking up to the table. She kissed Harry's cheek in greeting. "If you think this is ghastly, you should have seen them before I came down this morning."

Harry stared at her for a moment before he chuckled. "I dread to think."

"Professor Snape," Granger greeted cordially.

Severus tipped his head in return, picking up his goblet to give himself something to do with his hands, as Granger took the seat on Potter's other side.

"How are you doing?" Potter asked, his eyes moving pointedly to the small bump that showed through Granger's robes. Severus had heard about that 'happy accident' from Dumbledore, and had prayed to every deity he could think of that he'd have the sense to retire before the next batch of Weasley's flooded the school.

Severus let his mind wander while the two of them talked about the newest Weasley child, pausing only to nod politely to Weasley and Longbottom when the two joined the table. With only three seats left to fill, Severus began to dread who else would be joining them. He was currently dining with a table full of his former students and the very idea was repugnant. Perhaps he'd have been better dining with the junior league.

He was going to double kill Albus!

Luna Lovegood rounded out the party, and Severus glared at Potter, who smirked at him, clearly knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

Severus was saved from having to growl at the smirking man by the Minister clearing his throat to make a speech.

He tuned himself back out, counting the minutes until he could absent himself. Albus had only told him he had to make an appearance after all, he'd said nothing about remaining the entire evening.

The ball was officially opened, and slowly but surely the dancefloor filled up as the music began. A buffet spread would be laid on half way through, another suggestion of Grangers - apparently to save the House Elves more work.

"How's Hogwarts?" Potter asked after the rest of the table vacated to the dance floor. Severus turned to look at him.

"Small talk, Potter? Surely you're not short of a dance partner."

Severus watched as the younger man wrinkled his nose. "I'm here under sufferance just the same as you are," he admitted after a moment. "This really isn't my scene."

"What is your scene, Potter? I admit, you've been managing to keep out of the press rather admirably."

"Home with a book in front of the fire," Potter shrugged. "Dinner out with friends at a quiet restaurant. Things that don't come with a lot of," he looked around the room, "this."

Severus snorted but nodded. He could appreciate a love of the quiet life, and he supposed if anyone had earnt the right, it was Potter.

He took two tumblers of whiskey from a passing waiter, handing one of them over.

The two made small talk for a while, each taking the odd glance around the room. Severus supposed that was a product of war, always expecting an attack at any moment. They discussed Hogwarts, and the recent changes to the curriculum, and Potter's Auror training, which he'd completed before promptly declining the position. Mostly, Potter told Severus about his plans for an orphanage, something that was sadly lacking in their world.

Before they knew it, an hour and a half had passed, and both were pleasantly warmed from the whiskey they'd each consumed.

"Well, I'd say I've stayed long enough for appearances sake," Potter murmured, glancing around the room. "Time to escape."

Severus nodded, having just been thinking the same thing.

"Do you not need to say goodbye to your friends?" he asked, as the two stood.

Potter shook his head. "No. We've long since learnt that as soon as I begin making the rounds to say goodbye, I get pounced on. They know I escape whenever I can."

Severus couldn't stop himself from chuckling, and, continuing casual conversation pointedly, the two of them slipped from the ballroom, triumphant in their escape.

* * *

Severus didn't know how he'd gotten here. He was pressing Potter up against his own front door, their lips attached together as their hands wandered over one another, hands dipping inside robes.

Wrenching his lips away, Severus stared down at Potter for a moment. "What game is this, Potter?" he asked eventually, though he didn't move away.

"No game," Harry replied, his breathing heavy. "I swear."

Oddly enough, Severus believed him. He also knew that he shouldn't be doing this. It would hurt, at some point, he was sure. The emerald eyes looking up at him were full of hope and something that suspiciously looked like affection though, and for now, he thought that it might be worth the risk

He'd chastise himself good and properly in the morning.

Potter opened his mouth, presumably to argue his way into Severus' bed, but Severus found he didn't need to hear anything else. Pressing his lips gently to the corner of Potters, he offered the younger man a small smile.

"Hush, Potter. I think I prefer you nonverbal," he murmured, covering his mouth once again. It might hurt eventually, or it might not, but at the moment, it certainly seemed worth the chance.

* * *

Potter stretched out alongside him, taking a moment to nuzzle his chest. Severus tensed, aware of the painful conversation that was about to happen.

He'd heard all the excuses before after all.

It didn't mean anything.

I don't want anything long term.

I'm not ready for a relationship.

I thought you knew it was just a one night thing.

Potter looked up at him, green eyes still bleary.

"Good morning," he murmured, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Morning," Severus replied hesitantly.

Harry was silent for a few moments, eyes looking over Severus's face carefully. Then the young man sat up and Severus braced himself for rejection.

Potter took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Breakfast?"

* * *

 **Written for;**

Yule Ball - 2. Entering the Yule Ball - Write about making an appearance.

WC, Book club - Little Pete: (word) game, (word) nonverbal, (word) accident,

WC, Buttons - Goblet

WC, Showtime - I Could Tell Her - (color) Indigo

Resolutions - 29. Write a cross-gen fic

Bath Bomb - 7. Chocolate Kisses - Write about kissing someone the character shouldn't.

Stickers - Sweets - Pumpkin Pasty - Write a fic set around Halloween

Insane House Challenge - 4. Harry Potter

Hogwarts Writing Month - WC - 1445

Dragon Appreciation Month - WC - 1445

Ways to say - 87. "I saved you a seat."


End file.
